the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy
"Home of the Falcons" '-Byleth''' '''Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy '''is a school for all young arc fighters since after a downfall defeat of the Hero King by the hands of the Dragon Father himself in the Alola and Urobos eras, but now this school trains the students on being becoming buddy police, agents or rangers to survive a buddyfight and it's is the home of the Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy Falcons. The academy was founded by Joe's partner Ai, also this location appeared for first time in the ''Future Card Buddyfight: G, Future Card Buddyfight: Z, ''Future Card Buddyfight: Stars ''and ''Future Card Buddyfight: Sword Shield ''as so on in the plot of the beginning where the stoned statue of the Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi with his Falchion there standing front of the school after the great downfall defeat of the powerful arc buddyfighter and remember and support Fourth Hero King in future in this location in Kingdom of Hoshido. History History of the School After The Fourth Hero King Downfall of Defeat Staffs Ai - Joe's Partner and the Founder of the Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy. Byleth Garcia - Eldest Daughter of Manny and Mikoto; former citizen of Vale with Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura in the past; a professor and historian who teaches students in tatics of between Cardfight, Master Duel, Speed Duel, True Duel, Buddyfight and Spirit Battling. She trains students to be become strong buddyfighter to be part of the buddy police, agents and rangers in order to defeat her cousin's arch buddyfight rival who handed him defeat in his downfall. Manuela Lugo - A professor and physician who teaches students in Faith and Swords. Hanneman Black - A professor and avid crest scholar who teaches students in Deck Building and Given Them Quests. Shamir Garcia - Teacher who teach students to be a Buddy Rangers to know enemy fighter's weakness, offers Buddyfighting and Bow. Catherine Hikaru - Teacher who trains students to be Buddy Rangers and Agents, but also offers Dueling and Brawling. Alois Kubinashi - Teacher who trains students to be Buddy Police and Agents, but also offers Dueling, Axe and Brawling. Gilbert Gyze - Teacher who trains students to be Buddy Agents and Rangers, but also offers Dueling and Lances. Jeritza Scarlet - Teacher who trains students to be Buddy Agents, Rangers and Police but also offers Dueling and Buddyfighting. Seteth Bushtree - Ambush's brother; Flayn and Stahl's Uncle and Teacher who trains students to be Buddy Agents, Rangers and Police but also offers Dueling, Buddyfighting and Authority. Skito Stellar Blast Misty Toast Beef Angler Rangler - A sensei who trains students in the Path of the Sentinel and Spear Fighter; and rival competitor of Ember and Barbella of ??? and ??? of ???. Ax-Fang - A sensei who trains students in the Path of the Smasher and Berserker; and rival competitor of Tri-Tip and ??? of Sumeragi Duel Buddy Academy and Amulead of ???. Clock-Cross - A sensei who trains students in the Path of the Bowslinger and Archer; and rival competitor of Ro-Bow, Buckshot and Banshriek of Sumeragi Duel Buddy Academy. Bottler Nighvern Copycat Stitch-Up ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Clubs Dueling Club Cardfighting Club Battle Spirits Club Buddyfighting Club Kaijudo Duel Club Students Kana Bornhail Garcia Kana Bornhail Garcia I Allen Rhodes Kubinashi Jaune Kubinashi Flayn Bushtree Anna Rhodes Kubinashi Yudo Rhodes Kubinashi Jalexis Rhodes Kubinashi Edelgard Hikaru Claude Chavez Roy Kubinashi Ike Kubinashi Lilina Marvell Mei Kubinashi Raphael Goneril Shigure Kubinashi Dimitri Hikaru Ace Rhodes Kubinashi Tsurugi Rhodes Kubinashi Bouquet Bloomfield Sally Chimera Rachel Fishtail Kang "Kangy" Kubinashi Aison Yang Ai Kubinashi Aison Shunta Turner Kubinashi Monica Targaryen Felix Stark Ashe Lannister Hilda Baratheon Pearla Ingrid Kubinashi Annette Kubinashi Mercedes Kubinashi Dorothea Kubinashi ??? ??? Gallery FETH Dimitri.png FETH Claude.png FETH Edelgard.png JalexisHappy2018.png Jaune ProfilePic 4.png Rwby pyrrha nikos 4 by thelegend831-d767mh5.png FullAllenKozuki.png Yudo maeda by meedogh-dbaycnz.png Hilda Heroes.png 300.png Monica FE16 Portrait.png Hanneman Portrait.png Category:Locations Category:Schools Academies Category:Duel Schools Category:Schools Category:Founding Schools Category:Joe's Supporters Category:School Factions